One More
by ebroshair
Summary: It's your average carmilla fic...you know with drama and such..except with a wicked twist
1. Prologue

In the middle of the street, Laura turns to lay on her side and faces Carmilla. Her eyes are closed and despite her appearance she looks peaceful almost beautiful. The stillness of her girlfriend and of the environment in general lets off an eerie feeling. Just a little behind Laura, Danny sits with her head down and her eyes closed. And way off behind the three of them, standing in front of the house, is Kirsch. He's standing with his left hand in his pocket and the right on the back of his head as he looks down.

Everyone's exhausted and it makes sense because this has been a long journey for the group. It was very tiring for Lafontaine and Perry...and Laura and Danny... and Kirsch... and of course Carmilla.

Kirsch's head perks up and looks to his left and then back at Danny only to look back to his left. She lifts her head and looks to her right. She stands up and points and Kirsch's eyes follow.

He takes his bowie out of the sheath and , with a swift pace, walks in the direction pointed in. He nears the figure hobbling towards them and slows the closer he gets. With ten feet to spare, he stops. The body staggers forward and Kirsch reaches out to grab the shoulder. With one hand grasping hold, he brings his knife up and cleanly goes through the skull. The body falls and he looks at the face. It's not even human anymore. At one point yes it was, but now? Not even close. That's probably the 10th straggler he's taken out today. This one was different though. He didn't have to kill this one. It would've gone out on it's own anyways. It was weak and slow and had a broken ankle. Eventually it would've died...again.

After a minute Kirsch walks back to where the girls are. He sits next to Danny and bumps her shoulder with his head and stands up before offering her a hand.

Laura sits up and turns to Danny with a small smile and returns her focus to Carmilla. After ten minutes of sitting Laura breaks the silence.

"One more goodbye...please _"_


	2. One Thing In Common

_**chapter 2- One Thing In Common**_

It's awkward to say the least. Even though they tried not to create any, the tension between Laura and Danny was unbearable and Carmilla took full advantage of that. Danny and Laura had been best friends since they were 13 and 14, respectively. Up until two years ago, the only mutual feelings between the two girls were those of friendship. The day before Laura's 17th birthday, Danny told her that she liked her as something more than a friend and Laura of course didn't understand at first. After a good two hours of talking it out, Laura politely told her she didn't feel the same way and that was the night the Danny cried herself to sleep.

But now it's all different (sort of). Obviously Danny still has feelings for her and it shows when she looks at her,when they talk, and when she jumps in front of Laura to fight off the stragglers. It's not that she doesn't appreciate her protectiveness, but so far Laura hasn't had any experience fighting one off and she'd really like to learn how.

Carmilla however, is a different story. You never would've known that Carmilla met Laura through Danny in the 10th grade (they were apart of the same volunteer group). It's only shocking because if you look at the three of them now, Carmilla tries to stay as far away from the redhead as possible and no one really knows why.

Although Laura and Carmilla have known each other for a while, they still didn't _know_ each other. They knew the basics i.e; name, school, age but nothing really personal. Although she liked how energetic and bouncy Laura was, she found it slightly annoying and preferred to be around her in a more relaxed state.

Out of the three of them, Laura is the baby even though she's a year younger than both. She's 19 which may sound impressive but her overall small appearance and the sparkle in her eyes would cause people to think she's much younger. She tends to take charge which isn't necessarily bad but sometimes her recklessness can put them in sticky situations. At first glance, one would think that Laura only knew kindness but when it comes down to it, she'll defend her family and friends alike. Danny is anything but short and she uses that to her advantage. Whenever Carmilla takes the teasing a little too far, Danny will take her book and place it in a tree and watch as she struggles to climb up before angrily walking away to give herself a break. She will occasionally offer a better plan if one of Laura's plans are too dangerous for even both herself and Carmilla. As for Carmilla? She just goes along with whatever it is they decide to do. She doesn't care if it's dangerous or not dangerous enough, she'll go with anything and everything. She tries to let Danny take care of the fighting but sometimes she'll have to jump in take over.

Surprisingly she's the best fighter out of the three of the but she hardly puts her skills to work due to the fact that she walks with her face buried in her book and waves off a good majority of the sarcastic comments that come her way.

It's only been 7 months into this apocalypse but the world has already gone to shit. If they weren't there from the start they would've thought it to be a couple of years. Very rarely will they run into other people and when they do the try to keep peace but that hardly works. Usually they almost get robbed or a few guys from the other group will corner Laura and when that happens Danny takes care of it in her own way. It's not like Carmilla doesn't care, she does, it's just that she gives Laura the opportunity to get herself out of situations and if she can't do it on her own, she'll help her when she's asked to. But see...the thing is that Laura always calls for Danny and since that's always the case Carmilla let's them take care of it.

It wasn't always the three of them. At the very start Carmilla's brother, Will, was with them but he received a nasty bite to the shoulder and Carmilla had to take care of him. Ever since then she hasn't talked much...not that she did in the beginning but her silence is different this time; Will was the only member of her family left and he died.

Laura's dad was also with them when this whole thing first broke out. He was the only authoritative figure in their lives and when he didn't come back it was a loss for all of them. They were all upset by this, he took care of Danny, Carmilla, and Will like they were also his own. He had gone out for food early one morning and once two hours passed they knew something was wrong. That night, they were supposed to leave the house they were hiding in but they waited for the next morning. Laura hardly had any energy so Danny put her on her back and carried her as often as she could.

Every night Laura talks to her dad and every night Danny and Carmilla hear her and wish things had been different.


	3. At Least He's Strong

**Chapter 3- At least he's strong**

She found him two months after everything started. She was alone in a market looking for any food that wasn't taken. She had opened the back door that read "employees only or alarm will sound" and looked on the racks and shelves for anything edible. She finally found something but unfortunately for her, she was too short to reach it. She heard boxes fall around the corner and slowly walked towards the sound and before she turned there was a guy maybe around the age of 20 getting ready to bring a hammer down on her head. She jumped back in surprise and her curly, red hair bounced back with her. His eyes opened wide and he immediately put down the weapon and started apologizing and before he finished she was dragging him back to the food and politely asked him to get it for her since he was definitely tall enough to reach it.

But now, five months later Kirsch and Perry sit on the rooftop of a motel 6 eating rolls of bread. It's maybe around two in the afternoon and Perry shakes her head in pity as she watches the stragglers moan as they walk up and down the street. Perry, or Lola Perry, is 21 years old born on December 2nd to a loving and caring Jewish family. At the beginning of all this nonsense her parents tried to keep them together but during the evacuation of their neighborhood, she got separated and never saw them again. She's got a strong head on her shoulders but sometimes instead of taking necessary risks, she'll tell Kirsch to wait until the problem solves itself which wastes daylight instead of saving. She tries to rationalize why she seems people will eat others alive and why they seem to walk around without conscience but she can't come up with a logical reason; she's just trying to survive this mess.

Kirsch, however, doesn't really care what happens as long as he keeps people safe. That's his thing; keep everyone out of harm's way. He's pretty sure that's what he was born to do. At first he can seem obnoxious shallow but once you get to know him he's really a sweet guy who always puts others before him. Granted, he may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but he's still a great guy. Recently he's been wearing a black bandana around his head and Perry doesn't know why. She assumes it signifies a death but since the two (and only the two) were together since the beginning pretty much, she doesn't understand who it could be for. Little does she know that Kirsch was hiding in the market because a couple of hours earlier, he witnessed his parents and sister get attacked by a group of stragglers and could do nothing to save them. He was too late and felt like he had failed them. That was the moment though that he swore to never let anyone get hurt under his protection.

A couple of miles away they sit down against a tree and wipe the sweat from their forehead. They set the bloodied baseball bat down next to them and try to level out their breathing. Lafontaine laughs to themselves and looks at the bodies lying around them. Previous to the battle they just fought, they chose to go through the woods (the hard way) rather than take the long route which was _around_ the woods(the easy way). Laf has always been a risk taker, an adrenaline junkie, the person that would be totally okay which being shot out of a cannon. They've always been that way, and unfortunately that's what cause their parents death. Laf insisted they move locations during the night rather than the next day so they wouldn't have to walk in the heat but on the journey to the next hideout, their parents stopped without telling them and when Lafontaine finally reached the destination, they realized they were alone. The next morning they went back and saw their parents in a state that they can't manage to talk about, to say the least they were scarred.


End file.
